Battle Royale Mexico
by Wannabe Canadian
Summary: A 9th grade class is brought to an island and told to kill each other! Based on the book by Koushin Takami... Please R&R!


**Loyola High School, 9th Grade Class B**

**Boys**

Kevin Aleman – Mexican – Potassium Cyanide

Hector Amaya – El Salvadorian – Pickaxe

Juan Carlos Batres – Guatemalan – Fork

Travis Brown – South African – Blow Dryer

Giovanni Cacseres –El Salvadorian – Stun Gun

Leonel Campos – Puerto Rican – Rope

Clarence Chima – Nigerian – Scissors

Leslie Holloway – South African – Sig Sauer P230 9mm Short Automatic Pistol

John Howell – British – Tranquilizer Gun

Peter Hsin – Chinese Butchers Knife

Adan Lopez – Mexican – Colt. 45 Pistol

Aurelio Martin – Mexican – Paintball Gun

Raphael Najar – Mexican – Golf Club

Jorge Paredes – Mexican – Slingshot

Luis Perez – Puerto Rican – SPAS 12 Pump Action Shotgun

Walter Platero – El Salvadorian – Pool Stick

Jason Rivas – Puerto Rican – Toy Car

Andres Roman – Cuban – Colt .357 Revolver

Jose Jesus Ruiz – Mexican – Hand Axe

Joey Somera – Filipino – Medieval Sword

Sergio Sylvestre – Haitian – Frisbee

Benjamin Veloz – Mexican – Lighter

Girls 

Kirstin Acampado – Filipino – Gladius (Sword)

Cecilia Alonzo – Mexican – Walther PPK 7.65 Pistol

Georgette Artiga – El Salvadorian – 9mm Machine Gun

Katia Barba – Mexican – Baseball Bat

Nayhiely Calderon – Mexican – Bulletproof Vest

Priscilla Castro – Colombian – Crossbow

Erika Champ – El Salvadorian – Nunchaku

Maiya Cooper – British – Smith & Wesson .357

Jasmine Corona – Mexican – Swiss Army Knife

Natasha De La Cruz – Mexican – Machete

Sarah Dijulio – Persian/Italian – Smith & Wesson M19

Stephanie Fuentes – El Salvadorian – Pepper Spray

Courtney Jenkins – South African – Dagger

Yarin Leyva – Mexican – Sickle

Candice Lopez – Mexican – Twin Samurai Swords

Desiree Monteih – South African – Hatchet

Gabriella Ortiz – Cuban – Beretta M92F Pistol

Audra Roberts – Jamaican – Jackknife

Anna Shenoda – Egyptian – M870 Shotgun

Mary Starks – South African – Pan

Lily Valenzuela – Mexican – Hand Grenades

Lauren Walsh – Italian – 9mm Pistol

Chapter 1 

It was around 12:00, and Loyola High School's 9th Grade Class B was on a study trip, or so they thought. They had been in the bus for about 4 hours, and most of the 44 students were restless. Natasha De La Cruz (Girl #10), Candice Lopez (Girl #15), Sarah Dijulio (Girl #11), and Katia Barba (Girl #4) were all sitting at the end of the bus, talking about the study trip. Natasha looked out the window towards a small military base, and then began to talk to the other girls."Ugh, I do not want to go on this trip, I mean, were probably just going to visit all those damn museums...even though Mexico City is like home to the Worlds Biggest Mall..." she said tediously. "I know...I bet you the mole is like going to make us do work and shit like that," replied Katia. "The Mole" was the class's nickname for their teacher, Mr. Taylor, who was currently sitting at the front of the bus, most likely sleeping. "Anyways..." said Candice loudly, grabbing the attention of at least the two rows of seats in front of her. "I hope Jason doesn't still think he can get with me, like he has packed up the pounds, and when we were together he was like trying to get with Jasmine...I mean..." Candice said annoyingly. Sarah and Katia both rolled their eyes, and Natasha quickly changed the subject.

Natasha, Candice, Sarah, and Katia were all pretty, athletic, smart, popular, and sometimes referred to as local bitches even though only two of the four were real bitches. Natasha was the main bitch; a lot of the guys had even said she had PMS! She was the second tallest, with long black hair, brown eyes, she often wore revealing clothes, and had five piercing; two in both of her ears and one in her navel. Natasha also played a lot of sports, Basketball, Volleyball, and Softball to name a few. Candice was the second shortest, had short, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and was considered the second bichiest, and the least athletic, as she played no sports. Katia was the shortest since she was 5'2", she had short black hair, black eyes, a few piercing, played soccer, had the best grades, and wasn't really a bitch, she just acted it when around Natasha. Sarah...well Sarah was the tallest; she had long, wavy black hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was the affection of most of the guys, since she was one of the hottest girls in the class and was one of the best soccer players in the whole county. She had a tattoo around her navel, and also had a piercing there, and was 0% bitchy, which was why most people wondered why she was in the Natasha's gang.

The four began talking about shoes as Mr. Taylor stood up with a mask covering his face. "What the hell?" most kids had begun asking each other. Cecilia Alonzo (Girl #2) had even stood up and asked, "Mr. Taylor? Whats up with your mask?" That was the last thing she said, as she soon fell to the ground. Katia had also slumped over onto Natasha's lap. The students began screaming, and one by one they fell over into a deep sleep. Audra Roberts (Girl #18) had looked over at Raphael Najar (Girl #13), who had fallen over on her lap. She was the last still conscious and thought about, and looked over at her teacher. "Mr. Taylor...why are you doing this...?" she said nervously. Audra opened her mouth to say something else, but she too fell over and drifted to sleep. The bus grew silent as it turned around toward the military base.

**44 Students Remain**

Chapter 2 

Courtney Jenkins (Girl #13) woke up in a dimly lit room. The room was large, and she seemed to be inside a church. She quickly rose, and looked out the stained glass windows, but couldn't see anything outside asince it was pitch black. Her short auburn colored hair covered her hazel eyes, and she quickly tucked it behind her ears. When she did this, she felt something hard, it was also cold. It felt like a dog collar, and she began to try and pull it off...no luck, it stayed put. Courtney picked up her small pink backpack and walked towered the front where the altar was, and noticed that all her classmates were asleep, and they too had collars. She began to scream, and began to shake Georgette Artiga (Girl #3). A few people woke up, including Georgette, and the candles that lit the church went off. The lights where off for about ten seconds when large lights hanging from the ceiling came on, blinding the students that were awake and waking up the others. Courtney squinted at the sight of the light, and when she fully opened her eyes again she could see several figures.

Two men dressed in army uniforms walked in first holding AK-47 guns followed by there teacher Mr. Taylor, and two more men in army uniforms both pushing a large rack filled with bags. All five men stopped in front of the altar, and Mr. Taylor began talking.

"Congratulations! You guys have been chosen to participate in the very first Battle Royale!" The class looked at each other confusingly. They had now idea what Battle Royale was, except that it was a contest that originated from Japan. Natasha slowly raised her hand, and soon other people followed. "Yes Natasha..." Mr. Taylor said, "Umm...what exactly is Battle Royale?" She asked hesitantly. "Well, you'll soon find out. Anyways, Battle Royale is a contest, almost like survivor. In brief, you will all be given random weapons and kill each other off until there is one survivor."

Everyone's hand went down as a lot of the girls began crying, and a lot of the boys began to comfort the girls, while two of the boys began to yell at their teacher. Every one soon sat down though, since one of the army officers shot his AK-47 into the air. One of the army men began to pass out lanyards with a map attached to it to the students as if nothing had happened. "Now, as you can see by the map on your lanyard, we are on an island about 10 kilometers around and is divided into many zones. Every 6 hours I will broadcast updates of which zones will become danger zones as well as announce your dead classmates. If you are in a danger zone, you should leave quickly...now about your collars!" A lot of the students soon held their collars. "Okay, your collars are shockproof, waterproof, and permanent. The collar monitors your pulse, telling us where you are, what you are doing, and if you are still alive. If you linger into a danger zone, you really, really should leave quickly...because we will transmit radio waves that will trigger an alarm, and your collar will explode!" Mr. Taylor said as some of the students gasped. "Oh, and at 12:00pm tonight, they will become very sensitive, so if you try to pull them off or mess with them, they'll also explode. Now then, you will all be given one of these bags..." Mr. Taylor soon pointed at the rack. "Inside are two bottles of water, a fruit bowl, two bread rolls, a flashlight, pen, and a random weapon ranging from a machine gun to a toy car."

Natasha rose from her pew and spoke "umm...how were we chosen?" Mr. Taylor replied quickly. "Random lotteries...now sit down! If you interrupt one more time you shall suffer the consequences...quiet you two!" Gabriela Ortiz (Girl #17) and Yarin Leyva (Girl #14) had been crying the whole time as Mr. Taylor was talking, and at a point were even louder then Mr. Taylor, but now they grew silent, just like everyone else. "Okay then, you will all leave this mission, or church, the first structure to be built on this island I might add, one by one every five minutes. The order you will leave in will be determined alphabetically...now, lets get this show on the road!"

A girl then raised her hand; she had dark skin, short black hair and was a little big, but she wasn't fat. "Yes Mary...what is it?" Mary Starks (Girl #20), the smartest kid in Class B, stood up from her pew hesitantly, but once she was up she stood firmly. "Why is this happening? I mean who made this "Battle Royale" thing happen? The Unified States of Mexico is like one of the richest and biggest nations the world has ever scene right guys? How could this have happened?" She said while looking around for support from her classmates, but no one stood up to speak. Mr. Taylor took a few steps forward toward Mary while she tried taking a step back and almost tripped over a pew. "Good question Mary...now as you all know, our Colonies in America...Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle, and Vancouver where all sacked by the Japanese a few weeks ago. Well if you have been watching the news that is...but anyways, we got the colonies back in a matter of days. The news has said that our army defeated the Japanese armies and sent them back to Japan, well we lied, and actually, they gave us a deal. If we were to pass the Millennium Educational Reform Act, AKA the BR Act, we would get our colonies back...and after about a week of thinking we decided to pass it. I mean, we'll only be losing about 500 9th graders each year, look at the bright side! Our economy would do better, way better! Now then, aren't you proud of taking a sacrifice for your nation and being in Mexico's first Battle Royale?"

For the first time ever, Mary was speechless, she had nothing to say, her eyes became watery and she sat back down. Mr. Taylor went back to the alter and took out a list. He looked back at the class and looked at his watch. "Ah!" He shouted loudly, his enthusiasm almost shocked the class. "11:59 sharp! As I call your name, my assistants Antonio and Alejandro, who are twins if you haven't noticed, will hand you your bag. There are three exits, one to your left, one to your right, and one to your rear. You may choose any of them to exit but remember the zone that we are in right now, E-6, will become a danger zone 10 minutes after the last person leaves, and also remember no one can be trusted in this game. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Alejandro the soldier came forward with a bag he had taken off the rack. Mr. Taylor opened his mouth to speak again...

"Boy #1...Kevin Aleman."

**44 Students Remain**

I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story! Please leave comments on how I can make the story better and stuff like that. Oh, and the next chapter should appear sometime by the end of the week.

ï Wannabe Canadian


End file.
